Acquired sensorineural hearing loss is hearing loss that occurs after birth. Common causes can include, but are not limited to aging, exposure to harmful noise, disease or infection, head or acoustic trauma, tumors, and exposure to ototoxic or ototraumatic pharmaceutical agents. Ototoxicity is the property of being toxic to the ear. Ototoxicity can result as a side effect of drug therapy. Ototoxicity can result in sensorineural hearing loss, dysequilibrium, or both. The effects of ototoxicity can be reversible and temporary, or irreversible and permanent.